


Mângâiere: A Legend

by Triddlegrl



Series: Lycan Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triddlegrl/pseuds/Triddlegrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of facts, maps and guides that assist with the lycan verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> After reviewing some of your questions and comments I thought you guys might find this helpful. There is a TON of world building that has gone into this story and I have previously put up legends and keys that I thought might be useful in keeping track of historical details and points of knowledge. I've collected and added to them here and will continue to do so as this series progresses. Hopefully you'll find it a good resource.


	2. Character Key AKA Who again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the major characters in both past and modern day.

KEY:

(Spoiler) = Any element to the story that has not been revealed yet in the narrative, that I feel is too spoilery to reveal at this point. I will update these as the series progresses so you can consider them TO BE UPDATED.

***SPOILER ALERT*** = Is pretty self explanatory. It means that what immediately follows it is what I've classified as a big spoiler. I WOULD NOT advise reading this key before you start the fic as it will spoil you to some things. Sorry I couldn't avoid that.

 

 ** _The Prophecy:_**  At an unspecified time in an unknowable age the darkness that Arthur released will threaten to swallow the world. At this time the king and his circle shall return and overset this darkness. Arthur will reunite the seven lands and the age of peace shall begin again.

 **Nimue** (AKA Lady of the Lake)

Rank:A medb (or queen) of Avalon  
Race: Unknown  
Sex: Unkown  
Gender: Unkown  
Character bits: Nimue is a powerful being who has been historically worshiped by mortals as a goddess. She resides in Avalon perched at the edge of one of its major "gates" or "veils" , a lake in the middle of an enchanted forest. She was Ian's teacher and lover during his youth. Though many of Avalon's queens see mankind as a blight better left to die Nimue holds great affection for human beings. Though she has no children of her own she has allowed human children of magical blood to enter her home and reside with her there which accounts for some of her softness for mankind as a whole.

**IAN**

Rank:The Merlin (Chief Warlock)  
Race: Wizard. (Human with the blood of Avalon)  
Gender: Male  
Heritage: The son of an Avalonian queen and a human woman. He was the first wizard and as such remains theoretically the most powerful.  
Modern Day Reincarnation: Ian still lives, making him the oldest man alive.  
Character bits: When the queens of Avalon were deciding whether or not to end mankind due to his destructive nature Ian's mother advocated that they should be allowed a chance to save themselves. When her time in the realm of mortals yielded little fruit (mankind remaining as destructive as ever) her hope was renewed when she fell in love with the soul of a mortal woman. She foresaw that Ian would inherit her magic and ability to walk in Avalon and charged (or cursed, depending on your view) him to carry on her mission. Ian can not die (unless mortally wounded) until humanity passes the judgment of the Medbs of Avalon.

**Morgana Lefae**

Rank: None. She received the honorary title of lady after saving Arthur's life.  
Race: Wizard/Vampire  
Gender: female  
Heritage: She is the daughter of Ian and a human woman.  
Modern Day Reincarnation: (spoiler)  
Character bits: Morgana was born to a bar maid and singled out by a medb of Avalon the night of her birth. Of all Ian's decedents she is the most powerful. She spent the majority of her youth being isolated and feared as a witch until she was taken in by Nimue. In Avalon she befriended Lancelot when he came to stay there as a young boy. She was broken hearted when he eventually left, for she had come to love him as a brother and it was lonely in Avalon without him. When he returned to the lake to save a dying Arthur she agreed to leave with him even though it meant she might never return. She and Arthur fell in love and it seemed as if her dreams of having a place in the world were finally coming true, but Ian convinced Arthur that she was not a suitable choice for a mate and she was greatly hurt and greatly jealous of Guinevere. When Nimue revealed that she'd foreseen Arthur's demise as a result of his mate's betrayal she became obsessed with killing Guinevere and reshaping the world to better suit her own ideals. She traveled to the tribes of the vampir to acquire their power briefly becoming the bride of one of their chiefs. When Arthur and their son Mordred were killed she brought Arthur's body to Nimue and helped her cast the spell that would ensure their return.

 

**SIR MORDRED**

Rank: A knight of Camelot  
Race: Vryloka (half Lycan/half Vampire  
Gender: Alpha  
Heritage: He is the child of Arthur and Morgana.   
Modern Day Reincarnation: (spoiler)  
Character bits: Mordred is an impossible mix (lycan and vampire blood being poisons to each other) and yet his conception and birth was the proof that the two can share a host. The cost however appears to be a form of madness. Vryloka have historically so blood thirsty and cruel that their effect could not completely be wiped away from human memory. The "dark ages" nearly brought mankind to its collective end. Mordred was raised by Morgana to believe himself a demi-god and the rightful ruler of the earth, with great resentment for his father so it is unclear whether the mad nature of himself and his those he converted is due to biology or circumstance.  

**** SPOILER ALERT****Cooper Anderson became Vryloka when he was converted by his father and the dark wizard Dagan. He displays a similar type of madness but it is inconclusive whether that is a natural result of the mixing of lycan and vampire blood or an unfortunate result of the experimentation itself. Benito Medici being Cooper's biological son is also part Vryloka and has not yet shown any signs of madness.

  
**King Arthur**

Rank: High King of the seven lands (modern day continents) and lord of Camelot.  
Race: Lycan.  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Omega  
Heritage: British/Irish.  
Modern Day Reincarnation: (SPOILER)  
Character bits: The bastard son of Uther Pendragon King of the four realms and Lady Igraine Mac Murchadha daughter of a minor Irish king. He is taken from his parents by the Merlin and given to his mothers old nurse maid to raise in secret. Upon the old woman's death the Merlin gives Arthur to sir Ector Mac Murchadha (as repayment of a debt) who raises him as his own alongside his own son Kay.  
  
**Queen Guinevere (Gwyn)**  
Rank: High Queen of the seven lands and Queen of Camelot.  
Race: Lycan (converted)  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Alpha  
Heritage: Welsh  
Modern Day Reincarnation: Kurt Hummel.  
Character bits: Formerly the Prince of Gwent, Gwyn took his sister's place when she was forced into a marriage with the king, fearing that she would lose her life trying to escape him. Gwyn is discovered during his own attempt at escape on their wedding night but rather than see him hanged and disgraced Arthur agrees to keep his secret and the two became close friends and rule well together. When Arthur begins an affair with Morgana Gwyn begins to resent him and their relationship is soured. It isn't helped any by his own affair with Lancelot. When their relationship is discovered and Arthur finds them both guilty of treason it is broken beyond repair. During their turbulent later years of rule they most often agree on one thing: everything for the good of the kingdom. For that reason that Gwyn agrees to produce an heir with Arthur when they begin to fear he might be killed without an heir.  
  
**Sir Lancelot** *  
Rank: Lord of Joyous Garde and champion knight of Camelot  
Race: Lycan (converted).  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Beta  
Heritage: Frankish.  
Modern Day Reincarnation: Blaine Anderson  
Character bits: Arthur's best friend and the only unbeaten knight in Camelot. He is known for his devotion to chivalry and the ethics of knighthood. In the end he trades his honor for love. His affair with Gwyn results in a child (Galahad) that the Merlin agrees to help them secret away. They pay a welsh lord and his daughter to claim the child is hers as a result of an affair with Lancelot, tarnishing his reputation some and hers beyond repair. Lancelot is looked down upon for refusing to do right by the Lady Elaine and though he brings Galahad into his own house to raise and he is later made a knight in Arthur's circle their relationship is cold for many years.  
  
**Lady Isolde**  
Rank: Queen of Kernow   
Race: Lycan.  
Sex: female  
Gender: Beta  
Heritage: Irish.  
Modern Day Reincarnation: Jeff Sterling  
Character bits: Wife of King Marke and daughter of an Irish King she enters an affair with Tristan and escapes with him to Camelot where they live happily for a few years until war forces her to return to her husband. She and Tristan are never able to be together again.  
  
**Sir Tristan**  
Rank: Knight of the Circle, formally the Champion knight of Kernow  
Race: Lycan (converted).  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Alpha  
Heritage: Welsh  
Modern Day Reincarnation: Nicolas Duval  
Character bits: Nephew of King Marke, he swore his loyalty to Arthur when Arthur spared him and Lady Isolde upon discovery of their affair. He dies at the battle of Camlan mortally wounded by his uncle.  
  
**Sir  Bedwyr (Bran)***  
Rank: Knight of the Circle, heir to the high throne.  
Race: Lycan.  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Alpha  
Heritage: British/Welsh  
Modern Day Reincarnation: (SPOILER)  
Character bits: Son of Arthur and Gwyn. He is born in secret to prevent Morgana and her forces from hunting himm given to Lionel Mac Murchadha to be raised. His true lineage like Galahad's is not widely known. He is called 'Bran' because he was touched by a spirit in the form of a Raven at his birth and blessed with magical gift (Bran in welsh means blessed). He unlike Galahad has been aware of his parentage from a young age and appears on the surface to deal better with his emotions, accepting both Galahad and Lancelot as his family often siting that Lancelot was as much a father to him as Arthur.   
  
**Sir Galahad.**  
Rank: Knight of the Circle, Arthur's Champion after Lancelot is tried for treason. Grail Keeper.  
Race: Lycan  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Beta  
Heritage: Welsh/Frankish  
Modern Day Reincarnation: (SPOILER)  
Character bits: Son of Guinevere and Lancelot. Half-brother of Bran. Resentful of his bastardy and Lancelot's presumed role in it there is coldness between them for most of their lives. He initially bonds with Gwyn when he believes him to be Arthur's mate and blameless in Lancelot's decision not to marry Elaine  (Galahad's presumed mother). He is heartbroken and betrayed when he learns Gwyn's real role, and sides against them both in the war between Lancelot and Arthur. He is one of the three knights deemed pure enough to go on the quest for the Holy Grail, a quest he undertakes as penance after both his parents are dead. The grail selects him out of the three for its keeper and he brings it to Ian and Nimue at the price of his life.  
  
**Sir Gawain***  
Rank: Knight of the Circle, Arthur's Marshall, Lord of Orkney  
Race: Lycan (converted).  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Alpha  
Heritage: British  
Modern Day Reincarnation: Wes Montgomery  
Character bits: Lancelot's best friend. He knew of his affair with the queen and spoke in his favor at his trail. They become bitter enemies however when his younger brother is killed during Lancelot's escape from Camelot. When the kingdom has been lost and Mordred is ushering in the dark ages, he repents. As he lays dying he urges Arthur to reach out to Lancelot believing that together they can defeat Mordred and save the world from him and the rest of the Vryloka.   
  
**Sir Kay***  
Rank: Knight of the Circle, King's Senechal (like an armed justice of the peace).  
Race: Lycan (converted).  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Alpha  
Heritage: Saxon/Irish  
Modern Day Reincarnation: Sebastian Smythe  
Character bits: Son of sir Ector and Arthur's foster brother. He is the first that Arthur converts and the first of the circle. Despite being wholly trusted by and loyal to Arthur he is known for his hot temper, mistreatment of women, hard exterior, sometimes cruel nature and taxing adherence to the letter of the law. His father Sir Ector defeated a dragon whom blessed/cursed his only son to have 'dragons soul'. Kay eventually marries Andrivette to the shock of all, ruining his previous reputation as a complete cad. But his wife is lost to him at some point, presumably killed. After her death he finds it hard to remain in the body of a man, preferring to live in his wolf body and is constantly seen at Arthur's side. He remains loyalty to him until they are killed with Tristan at the battle of Camlan.  
  
**Lady**   **Andrivette**  
Rank: Princess of Northumberland,  
Race: Lycan  
Sex: Female  
Gender: Beta  
Heritage: British/Welsh  
Modern Day Reincarnation: (Spoiler)  
Character bits: Her mother Elaine is the daughter of Gorlois and Igraine (before her capture by Uther) making her Arthur's half sister. Arthur assured Elaine when he came to power that if she married his vassal Cador King of Northumberland that her fathers tittle would remain in her family and she wouldn't be mistreated. Though Andrivette was rejected by her mother at birth she became spirited young woman and accomplished huntress. After proving that despite her mixed blood she was just as wolf as any of the other lycans of her house she refused any suitor who couldn't match her in prowess, forcing her father to hold a tournament for her hand which Arthur and his knights attended. Sir Kay fell for her and they were later married, Andrivette coming to stay at Arthur's court. She assisted with the rescue of Gwyn when he was taken in a plot of Morgana's and was cursed- never seen or heard from again.  
  
**Sir Percival (Percy)**  
Rank: Knight of the Circle, One of the Grail Knights.  
Race: Lycan (converted).  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Alpha  
Heritage: British  
Modern Day Reincarnation: Adam Crawford  
Character bits: Known for his affability and imagination (if not his ill luck with women) Sir Percival took a young Galahad as his squire when the boy refused to squire for Lancelot. After the fall of Arthur sir Percival agreed to accompany Galahad on his quest for the Grail. He died in the Holy Land. A scholar and a poet, he was known as a man of peace and gentility. He never took a mate, thus he was qualified to hunt for the grail.  
  
**Sir Bors**  
Rank: Knight of the Circle. One of the Grail Knights.  
Race: Lycan (converted).  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Alpha  
Heritage: Frankish  
Modern Day Reincarnation:(SPOILER)  
Character bits: He is Lancelot's cousin and they are knighted by Arthur together. He firmly supports Lancelot when he is at war with Arthur though he is quick to convince him of the necessity of putting aside their past grievances when they receive Arthur's letter of remorse. He is the only knight not to die on the quest for the grail.  
  
**Sir Gareth**  
Rank: Knight of the Circle, 3rd son of Orkney  
Race: Lycan (converted).  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Beta  
Heritage: British  
Modern Day Reincarnation: (SPOILER)  
Character bits: Sir Gawains younger brother and for many years before Galahad's arrival the youngest and smallest knight in the circle. He was known as much for his sunny disposition as for his hero worship of Lancelot, often a point of contention between himself and Galahad. He was so devoted to living up to the ideals of chivalry and the knight's code that he fought with Lancelot during the queens rescue and was mortally wounded.


	3. A tale of two Kingdoms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A history on the Kingdoms of Gwent and Benoic (the respective homelands of Gwyn and Lancelot).

**Kingdom of Gwent**

King: Morgan Mwynfawr.

Queen: Rhiain Mwynfawr

Children: (Daughter) Lady Guinevere. (Son) Lord Gwyn.

Siblings: (brother) Cywryd king of Glywyswing (Sis-in-law) Queen Madlen | (Sister) Queen Ceridwen (bro-in-law) Rhodri Molwynawg king of Gwynedd

Nieces & Nephews: Athrwys & Teagan| Rhodri, Baedan, Siani, Talan

Geography: South east wales. Gwent & Glywyswing are neighboring kingdoms. Affon Lywd (grey river) lies to the west of Gwent. River Towy (the longest in wales) also lies between them. Tintern (Welsh: Tyndyrn) is a village on the west bank of the River Wye in Monmouthshire, Wales, close to the border with England, about 5 miles north of Chepstow.

Crest and Colors: Black & Blue. A standing Griffon

History of the Monarchy: Morgan Mwynfawr is the son of Athrwys & Queen Gwyndolyn. Athrwys was grandson and successor of Meurig & Queen Onabran. King Meurig united and defended the kingdom of Gwent from Saxon invaders with his father Tewdrig (also known as St. Tewdrig). Tewdrig had abdicated in favor of his son and retired to live a hermitical life, but was recalled to lead his son's army against an intruding Saxon force. He won the battle, but was mortally wounded (along with his grandson Athrwys). He is considered a martyr and a saint. His feast day is April 1st.

Morgan’s brother Cywryd rebelled when Morgan was named their father’s successor, claiming the territory of Glywysing and splitting the kingdom in two. The kingdom is later reunited when king Arthur agrees to marry Morgan’s daughter Guinevere. Morgan swore his fealty in exchange for troops to overcome his brother once and for all. Arthur really marries Morgan’s son and heir Gwyn while Lady Guinevere runs away with a lover. It is assumed that Gwyn ran away from home and his duty to his kingdom but Morgan becomes suspicious of foul play on Arthur’s behalf, especially when an unknown knight appears in Arthur’s court posing as personal guard to Queen Guinevere.

Morgan journeys to Camelot to confront Arthur and find a way to legally break his vows of fealty but Arthur defends Gwyn and uses his own powers to convince king Morgan that his son has died and that he has no knowledge of Gwyn the knight of Gwent beyond his service to the queen. Morgan returns to Gwent and names his brother’s son Athrwys as his heir. The kingdom prospers during the great years of Arthur’s rein. *Athrwys has a daughter by the name of Gwladys who is abducted in later years and rescued by Bran and Sir Kay.

Gwyn has two children in secret. The eldest, sir Galahad is had with his lover sir Lancelot and the younger sir Bedwyr (Bran) is had with Arthur. As his affair with Lancelot is considered treason when he becomes pregnant the Merlin pushes him to “undo” Galahad with magic before anyone realizes the treason they have committed. Gwyn refuses and Ian helps them conceal the pregnancy and arranges for the child to be taken by a noble woman and her family, whom Lancelot is supposed to have had an affair with. Galahad eventually comes to live with Lancelot at court maintaining a respectful but often strained relationship with his sire. He does not learn of his true parentage until after the affair is revealed. Even though he is given a pardon not to testify at the trial of his sires he sees it as his duty and testifies that the laws of Camelot are clear and that they are guilty of treason.

The subsequent war between Arthur and Lancelot results in Gwyn’s death and Arthur has a change of heart, pardoning Lancelot and all those who fought with him. Mordred uses the kingdoms weariness and Arthur’s perceived weakness to take over and Arthur is forced to begin the campaign to take back Camelot. When he is desperate he sends a missive to Lancelot begging him to put their troubled past behind them and help him save the realm. Lancelot arrives too late to save Arthur but Mordred’s occupying army is defeated and he and Galahad are reunited.

The two finally make their peace, coming to a mutual understanding of each other. Seeing that Galahad is tormented by guilt and sorrow Lancelot gives him some important things that belonged to Gwyn and reminds him that whether he ever claims a title or not he is the son of kings and that the entire world is open to him. Lancelot sails away in a small fishing boat with the clear intent to find a peaceful death within the lake and join his lover in whatever afterlife awaited. Unbknown to Lancelot Nimue had already begun the magic that would bind the souls of Arthur and the others and pull them from death so that they would find new life at an unknown point in the future, meaning that he and Gwyn would be separated until they could find each other again in their new lives.

Galahad journeys to Gwent with Sirs Percival and Bors to meet his ailing Grandfather who accepts him after finally learning the truth about what happened to his children. Though he is a cruel man Morgan would rather have his own blood take the throne over his brothers and he renames Galahad his heir. Though he has been slighted, Galahad’s cousin Athwyrs remains loyal to him but Galahad is a poor king. Tormented and easily distracted by his need to do penance for his part in the deaths of those he loved he often relies on Athwyrs and Percival to guide him in his decision making.

When Ian comes to him and reveals the plans that Nimue has set in motion he agrees to go on a search for a relic of great power- the holy grail- to assure hope for the future and gain  a second chance for them all. Percival and Bors agree to accompany him and Galahad leaves the kingdom to Athwyrs.

 

 

**Kingdom of Benoic**

King: Liban de Benoic

Queen: Sabe de benoic

Children: (Son) Hector, (son) Sir Lancelot, (daughter) Lady Liadan

Siblings: (brother) Duke Bors (sis-in-law) Lady Basina.

Nieces & Nephews: King Lionel, Sir Bors.

Geography: France.  Borders on Berri, north of the river Loire.

Colors/Crest: Purple and Red. Two crossed swords.

History of the Monarchy: After the death of Uther, King Claudas of Terre Deserte takes over much of northern & central (France) including the kingdom of Benoic. He burns their castle and kills Liban, Bors, & Sabe taking their children to be raised as political prisoners in an enchanted castle (Dolorous Garde).

Liban’s elder son and hier Hector dies near the beginning of their captivity. The younger Lancelot escapes captivity with his knight master Sir Devon, who is instructed by Queen Sabe to bring him to Nimue at the lake. Queen Sabe spent her girlhood in Avalon with Nimue learning magic and Nimue regards all her charges as she would her own children. Lancelot spends the remainder of his youth there but is unable to find happiness knowing that his family legacy remains in the hands of his father’s enemy.

He departs Avalon as a young man to seek a way to right the wrongs of the past, understanding that he may never be allowed to return to his home in the lake. He befriends Arthur, joining him in his adventures and is eventually knighted by the young king. Arthur learning of his heritage and the heavy weight it still weighs on him agrees to wage war against Claudas. They are successful but Lancelot having spent so long living without title or lands does not wish to be king.

His elder cousin Lionel is named king over the newly conquered territories of Benioc & Terre Deserte. Lancelot agrees to take lordship over lands in Terre Deserte inheriting the castle where his cousins were once held which he renames Joyous Garde. For many years there is peace and prosperity until Lionel goes to war with Arthur on Lancelot’s behalf when he is named a traitor and family regard sways Lionel to stand against their overlord.


	4. Anderson Family Notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was working some more on the final chapters and decided that posting some of my notes on Blaine & Cooper would be helpful. How many siblings does Blaine have again? Who did what? Wait when? Yeah those types of details.

**Anderson Family Dynamics & Timeline**

 

**KEY:**

(#)= Age.

(#d)= this person would be this age but they are deceased. 

(A/B/O)= the persons sexual designation, alpha, beta or omega.

 

**The line of succession**

Julian (A) & Tanya Anderson (B) : Christian (39d), Conner (37d), Cooper (35).

Julian (A) & Lela Anderson (O) : Blaine (27), Brianne (19d) & Brea (17d)

Cooper Anderson (A) & Lina Medici (O) : Benito Medici (3)

Blaine Anderson (A) & Kurt Hummel (B) :  _In utero_

**Timeline**

 

  
Christian (10) is blinded when the family is attacked and his mother Tanya is killed by a member of Coven Balur. Julian meets Damon St. James and begins taking his counsel. Damon urges him to buck tradition and take another mate to secure the throne. Julian takes Allie's sister Lela to mate when she refuses him.

Blaine is born making him the 4th alpha son after Christian (12), Conner is (10), and Cooper (8).

Julian and Damon begin experimenting on Cooper (10) and other children at the school.

Christian (16) leaves the pack devastating his younger brothers. Conner (14), Cooper (12) Blaine (4)

Warned by Damon that after conversion Cooper will go through a period of intense blood hunger Julian dumps Cooper (13) in an alley with instructions to tell no one who he is. He undertakes the name James Dean [a favorite of his late mother's]. He is found by Michael Chang Sr and adopted into the coven.  He spends two months with them, but when he is sane  enough to resist his cravings returns home.

Blaine (5) loses his playmate [Adam's sister] Kala, whom unbeknownst to the pack has been abducted by Cooper (13) .

Christian (18) arrives in Rome and meets Lina (7)

Cooper (14) is increasingly blood thirsty as his conversion progresses. To preserve the members of the pack Julian continues to allow him to leave the forest to hunt with Balaur's coven. Cooper, obsessed with finding companionship abducts Brittany from her home.

Brianne Anderson is born on Blaine's (8) birthday.

Christian (20)  is killed by Lina's (9) father, his execution is televised. Julian forces the pack to watch [ Blaine (8), Conner (18) and Cooper (16)]. Julian closes Westerville's borders upsetting outside packs, whose children remain at the school.

Julian discovers that Cooper (16) has been keeping Kala and Brittany. Not knowing that Cooper has already begun to convert them he forces him to release them for fear of his own actions being discovered. Kala further along in her transition goes blood hungry first and begins killing pack members. She's hunted by the guard along with her brother Adam (14) who is forced to kill her when she attempts to feed on him. Cooper, unable to save Kala goes to run away with Brittany only to discover that she has killed her own parents and is severely injured by the police who mistake him for the culprit. Brittany assumes he died.

Brea Anderson is born making her the last of the Anderson heirs after, Conner (20), Cooper (18) , Blaine(10) and Brianne (2)

 

Blaine (13) becomes Cooper's (21) protégé.

Conner (25) follows Cooper (23) and witnesses him hunting with the vampires. Upon confronting Cooper - who begs him for help - he learns the truth of their father's actions. Damon, overhearing brings both sons to Julian, who kills him Conner to better control Cooper. The action backfires as Cooper attacks Julian in his grief and during the fight, one of Julian's prisoners escapes. The pack becomes aware of Julian's misdeeds but he denies the accusations, declaring death for anyone who would defy him.  Blaine (15) escapes the forest with Wes and David with Ian's help. Blaine spends the year traveling with Ian to other packs, trying to convince the other Alpha leaders of the peril they are all in but he is ignored by most and branded a rouge, largely because the other leaders are too fearful to challenge Julian's word when he has Excalibur and potentially Arthur's crown. Wes and David help him to free other students but their numbers remain small.

 

Blaine (16) learns that in one of his darker spells Cooper (24) has killed their sisters Brea(6) and Brianne(8). He decides to challenge Julian for control of the pack securing only meager support from outside packs who are not confident in a teenager's ability to win or lead. Over the year long dominance war many of them die, and when Blaine nearly does it becomes apparent that if they can not get Excalibur away from Julian their resistance is doomed to fail.

Blaine (17) manages to steal Excalibur and rallies more support for a final confrontation. During the battle Cooper (25) falls to his apparent death and Blaine kills Julian. Blaine, by overpowering Julian won the rite to the powers of the Alpha, despite the fact that Cooper still lives and is next in the line of succession. Weakened and haunted Cooper begins to travel the world alone in search of redemption. *A significant number of the younger generation of wolves 16-35 lost their lives over the course of the dominance war.

Cooper (26) travels to California to be close to his mother's people but is driven away when his feeding on human locals is discovered.

Cooper (27) Travels to Rome, intent on reclaiming Christian's pelt from Benito Medici Sr's trophy room and discovers Lina (21). Despite hating her family he is drawn to her, finding that despite their bloody history Lina has a gentle nature and a great capacity to love- defying her father on a regular basis to fight for the rights and protection of her enemies and seeing him as someone beautiful despite his feeling monstrous. At first he hides his true nature from her, leaving to masquerade as 'M' the nameless vampire master, whenever his blood hunger begins to overwhelm him. Despite his wild moods, and eventually discovering that he is in part lycan, Lina continues to offer him her faith and love. Slowly he becomes certain that she is his true mate, and that together they can rebuild the family that he lost. He becomes set on setting things to rights.

Cooper (28) Notices a serious decline in his mental state and a continued rise in blood hunger. Fearing for his plans and his intended mate's safety he begins his search for the Holy Grail.

Cooper (29) Leaves Rome for good to continue his search. He attempts to leave Lina (23) behind, but fearing for her safety after learning that her father has discovered their affair he takes her with. '

One night while Cooper (30) out hunting when Lina (24) comes upon him feeding, finally seeing him for what he truly is. He prevents her from running, biting and converting her (to lycan) and eventually mating to prevent her from abandoning him.

Lina (25) becomes pregnant with Benito. That same year Lina attempts to kill Cooper (31) and escapes him. 

Blaine (24) offers Lina (26) sanctuary in Westerville and shortly thereafter Benito is born.

David (25) meets Sally and begins courting her in contest with another alpha in the pack by the name of Boyd eventually winning her hand and mating with her. Blaine (24) as well as many of the other young alphas in the pack is resentful of Sally's intrusion on their bond with David as well as jealous of David's happiness. The pack numbers are still recuperating after the war with Julian. There are no longer an abundance of potential mates for the surviving members of Blaine's generation, leading to high levels of aggression especially in the older alpha males. Boyd does not take Sally's rejection well and Blaine's irrational antagonistic feelings towards Sally feed into his belief that she should have chosen him over David.  

Boyd convinces Sally to leave with him and leads her into a trap where she is killed by a Hunter. Meanwhile Cooper (34) tracks Lina to america. He enlists Sebastian Smythe to help him infiltrate Westerville. Just as Sebastian and his strays have arrived in Westerville Blaine (26) goes rouge and tracks down Boyd as well as the human Hunter responsible for killing Sally. Rather than having his own life taken for taking human life he is given a year of Exile. One month into punishment Blaine meets Kurt. 

Sebastian (27) befriends Calvin (12) and Nick (26) begins an affair with Jeff (17)

Blaine (27) unknowingly makes Kurt Hummel Ly-kindred. Later he is bit, converting to lycan.

Our story begins.

 

 


	5. God's, Goddess and jackass demi-gods oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background information on the important "powers that be" for the Lycan verse.

On Deities and the otherwise supernatural

 

 

Relevant terms:

Magic: the name given for the display of abilities and or powers unexplained by human reason and unmatched by human ability.

Magic users: mortal or immortal beings with an ability to harness or utilize magic continually with conscious thought.

Subhuman: any humanoid being whose origin is supernatural.

Lycan: [also known as wolves, or werewolves] humanoid beings who share a split consciousness with wolf spirits. They have dual physical forms as well as some magical ability, mostly minor and linked to the forming of emotional and mental bonds. They have shared deities with their human neighbors in the past but have no particular deity of note that has influenced their culture besides the one they call the moon mother.

Wizard: [aka witch, sorceress/enchanter(ess)] human magic users. Although they appear one hundred percent human on the outside their blood typically comes from Ian who is half human/medb. Magic ability as a general rule tends to be stronger in blood lines closer to the supernatural source, however it has been known to skip entire generations only to pop up again in full force in bloodlines thought to have been breed out. Wizards follow a form of druidism and are known for drawing power from the 'old gods' or medbs of Avalon.

Vampires: [aka night walkers, demons] humanoid beings who practice a form of magic tied to the blood, drawing their sustenance as well as fuel for their power from its consumption. Blood magic is seen as a dark art in the magic community with often dangerous consequences. Vampires are followers of Elrik, a Satanic being, and are often classified as demonic.

Avalon: the name given for a series of islands/lands visited by humans within the spirit realm.

Medbs: The 'queens' of Avalon. A female (esq) race of magic users. Often given the titles of goddesses by humans.

 

So who is this Elrik and why are there Ravens all over the place?

 

Okay so trinities are a big thing in mythology. Gods seem to like showing up in pairings of 3 or being 3 beings at once so I thought I'd put this down here because it has the potential to be very confusing. If you've done any studying on mythologies and religions of the world you know how different and yet similar they can be and how many have influenced each other. I basically took the ones I knew something about and came up with a cool reason for that, so here goes.

 

The summary:

 

In the beginning there was a “female” all power and a “male” all power. These two came from somewhere else and helped create our world as we know it. Why and what they want out of it the gods only know (har har har har har). They operate on a cycle of three phases, and though each phase has its own purpose and particular limits they can operate simultaneously because they can traverse time and space. Timey-whimey stuff. During the last phase of the cycle they choose a 'successor' from the unborn and the cycle begins again. Good and evil entered the world when the male all-power chose his successor between two twin brothers and the one became jealous of the other and decided to be a dick. Or so the story goes.

 

The nitty gritty:

 

 **The Morrigan:** She is sometimes known through human history as the Morgan, Titiana, Freya and Hera. She appears in three forms the Mother, the Maiden and the Crone. All of her phases can operate separately of as well as simultaneously as the others. Believed to be one of the two beings responsible for the creation of the world. She is a trinity goddess noted by humans as having powers over birth, death, and prophecy as well as some dominion over fertility and war. She also has the ability to commune with as well as appear in the form of a three eyed raven. It is unknown whether the Morrigan repeatedly dies and lives again, or whether her successor inherits her name and power.

 

  * The night of Morgana's birth her mother was visited by the Crone who prophesied that Morgana would be 'as she' prompting the young mother to give her daughter the same name. Morgana as the Morrigan's apparent successor (the new maiden) displays similar abilities as the Morrigan including the ability to manipulate time and space to commune with younger and older versions of herself.




 

  * When Arthur and Gwyn's son Bedwyr is born a three eyed raven appears and leaves a feather behind. Gwyn taking it as a blessing rather than an omen Christians him Bedwyr Bran Mac Muchadha, after Bran 'the blessed'. The boy preferred to be called by his second name and grew into an accomplished magic user.




 

 **The Father:** Known sometimes as the Horned God, Oden, Dagda, Allah, Abba and Oberon. His origins and purposes are unknown. A very powerful being who along with the Morrigan is believed to have created the world. He is reflected in many pagan as well as christian and Judaic traditions. He is also a trinity, his three phases (Father, Son and Spirit) operate separately and yet still simultaneously of each other. Deeply tied to the element of earth he has dominion over life, creation, and transformation.

 

  * Like the Morrigan it isn't known whether the Father reincarnates himself at the end of a cycle or whether or not his chosen “successor” simply inherits his purpose and power.




**The Son** : has also been known as Bran Findegaid (the blessed), Faunus, Lugh, Thor, Yeshua (in messianic Christianity) as well as by titles like 'the prophet' and 'the lamb'. Though a mighty warrior he is most often linked with themes of justice, mercy, sacrifice and redemption.

  * Bran Findegaid was Elrik's twin brother. Gwyn's son Bran is named after him when the Raven appears at his birth.
  * His last known incarnation Yeshua (aka Jesus) was a great healer, and created the Holy Grail.

  * The first phase of the creator god's cycle inevitably involves some sort of sacrificial death or trip into the hands of his twin only to be “born again” as the spirit.




 

 **The Spirit:** the second phase of the creator God. His physical form is typically that of a beautiful celestial being (often called an angel) but he often chooses to appear in the form of an animal including that of a raven (though in christian traditions it is most often a dove) a wolf and a lion. His purpose seems to be lead humans toward enlightenment and ushering souls between life and death.

 

Elrik the dark god: known also as Lucifer, Loki, Hades & Pan and given such titles as “lord of light” and “angel of darkness”. A being of great magic whose wish to undo what the father has created is often seen as malevolent and destructive.

  * At their birth, his twin brother Bran was chosen by The Spirit in the form of a Raven to continue the cycle as the successor. As young men when Bran's powers began to manifest he became jealous and waged war against him, causing himself to fall out of grace. Thus it is believed the earth is caught in a perpetual fight against light and dark. He gifted his disciples (the cult of Vampir) with the gift of immortality and the ability to wield blood magic.

  * Morgana was visited by a being who called himself Pan during her trial with the Vampir tribe. In exchange for the powers of the Vampir she agreed to help him in his aims to 'unmake' the world and reshape it to reflect his vision. He prophesied the birth of her son Mordred who was his chosen tool.




 

1

 


	6. So where are we again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a visual/historical guide concerning Pack Westerville and their territory. Great for a brush up and will definitely come handy in the second part of the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures are just some I snagged off the internet for my own visual aide so I'm including them as they may help you. Obviously they are not meant to be anything exact- I generally imagine a lot more trees seeing as lycans are not as fond of paved, manicured spaces, as we seem to be- but they help me with visualizing the structure of buildings and the physical movements of characters. And they are pretty, so you know, enjoy.

**Anderson Manor:** The Anderson family home. Located in the middle of the Westerville Lycan Reserve (aka Safe Zone). Built in 1773 by Andrew Anderson & Ian to house Andrew, his then young mate and their small pack. As the pack grew they spread out into the woods and the surrounding suburbs. Today the house remains the primary home for the Alphas and their families as well as housing/training grounds for the pack guard. The home boasts an extensive garden as well as a training field.

     

 

 **The Crypt:** Close to the manor home, a trip through the gardens leads to the family burial grounds. Lycan's burn bodies rather than bury them so there are no actual graves in residence, rather the crypt is the entrance to a series of underground chambers built to serve as a museum. It is home to the family's private memorabilia and treasures, including the legendary sword Excalibur and quite possibly Arthur's crown. It is also the residence of the dark Wizard Dagan's laboratory and where Cooper Anderson kept his victims hidden. It is protected by strong magic.

 

**Dalton Academy:**

in 1827 After Jonas Anderson won his political bid for the family owned lands to be declared a Lycan safe zone he granted Fredric Dalton permission to build and run a school in the woods. A safe place for lycan children to grow and receive an education. Its first few years it was only open to the pack and their local allies but as word grew more and more parents sought the chance for their children to be reared there. Today Pack Westerville has many strong alliances with pack leaders world wide as a result. Students are housed in dormitories within as well as around the structure and assigned to dens overseen by den mothers. Students go through three levels of education: O (omega), B (beta) and A (Alpha). Each level is divided by age and the age groups follow a curriculum that is a mix between government required courses (maths, sciences and so on) and those focusing on Lycan/pack life. Students enter O Level at the age of 5 and graduate to B level between 9&10\.  Graduation to A level typically occurs at 13 when most students will either elect to return to their packs of origin or stay to continue their education. They can do so purely as a student or as a protege. Protege's split their time between classroom work and practical apprenticeship under an alpha-master within the pack. To protege a student must swear into the pack as an official member. 

   

  * _Spelding Hall:_ Located on school grounds, it is one of several student dormitories. Spelding houses A level students as well as proteges. It is currently the home of Jeffery Sterling as well as Chandler Kheil.



        

 **The Safe House:** A lodging built between house and school for the purpose of providing a safe residence for lycans in heat. The rooms come with steel doors and bars to prevent alphas in rut from breaking in and harming Omegas and Betas during their heat. It occasionally doubles as a prison cell for lycans awaiting the judgment of the Alpha. It has two upper floors as well as a sub-level.

 **Annehurst Village:** A subdivision of Westerville Ohio, it borders the Lycan Reservation. Although it is not officially protected by the government it is mostly inhabited by lycan's and lycan allies. It is regularly patrolled and protected by the Westerville Gaurd. In times of trouble pack members retreat to the woods.

 ****


End file.
